Rape and Ruin of Angels
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Good doesn't always win. In fact sometimes evil gets the upper hand and good just can't get back up. A Sorceress discovers this when she goes to battle Diablo. There is violence and rape in this story. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo. It is completely and totally Blizzard's (the lucky bastards).

A/N: This story will contain rape. If that doesn't catch your interest you are not required to stay. I am coming to realize with some chagrin that almost all of my stories contain rape. I must stop this. Later maybe.

P.S. I am assuming that Diablo's anatomy works something like that of a giant lizard. Like a lizard he looks sexless when not aroused. I'm sure there are pictures around if you are that curious.

Rape and Ruin of Angels

Lord De Seis' head went rolling, causing the final seal to fully release and evict Diablo out of wherever he had been previously residing. Tavia tilted her head slightly and heard a low growl rumble through the Sanctuary and knew that somewhere Diablo was roaming about waiting for her. The sorceress sighed and wiped a bit of blood out of her eye. One of the Oblivion Knights had managed to get close to her and give her a shallow wound on her forehead before she had gotten out of range of its sword.

Tavia attentively touched one of the bottles containing her healing potions and decided that she would rather go into the battle against Diablo fully healed. As she swallowed the bitter concoction she grimaced slightly. For nearly a year she had been on this quest and still she had not gotten used to the taste of the healing potions. If she never had to drink another after this fight it would be too soon.

For a long second Tavia listened to the relative quiet of the Sanctuary. Ever present was the soft popping and hissing of the lava and just under that she could hear the soft clicking of talons. From the way it sounded, the Lord of Terror was pacing while he waited for her. After contenting herself that Diablo was not coming for her she opened a portal, just in case she needed to beat a hasty retreat. More than once this technique had saved her from a very painful death. For a second she thought about going through and getting some help, but finally decided against it. The last mercenary she had hired had died at the hands of one of the Venom Lords. Considering he had been the strongest available she had little hope for any of the others surviving the fight with Diablo, especially since he would be smart enough to kill the hired help first.

After finally making sure she was ready for the fight Tavia walked around the first bend of the hall leading to the seal. During the fight she had stayed near it, hoping that if Diablo came rampaging to the fight it would give her a little space, even if it did mean she was backed into a corner. Tavia had not wanted to deal with Diablo's minions as well as the demon himself all at one time if the last seal had indeed released him before the death of his soldiers.

Once Tavia reached the final corner before she would be in the main part of the Sanctuary she pressed her back against the wall, trying to gauge where the demon was. He was still pacing, that much the sorceress was sure of. She also thought she could hear a soft murmur, as if Diablo were talking to himself. Slowly she peeked around the edge. Diablo was nowhere in sight so she moved a bit more out. Finally he came into sight, his back to her.

The first thing she noticed was that he was nearly twice her size. If she was lucky she may have been able to fit her arms around his biceps. For a second she wondered what the hell she was doing. His back was covered in spikes, long, wicked looking ones that curved and came to dangerously sharp points. But it wasn't just his back, his tail was covered with them as well and Tavia made a mental note to avoid it at all costs.

Diablo turned slowly and Tavia started to move as if she would circle around him. Even though the demon stopped moving Tavia continued, trying to put a little space between them as well as get level with him. While she moved she studied him. When he had noticed her he had hunched down slightly so he appeared shorter. He still looked like he could rip someone in half easily. From this distance the red of his skin looked smooth while the tan stripe along his chest and stomach looked as though it were covered with scales. Extra protection against swords, perhaps. Even though he was huge, he wasn't as scary as Mephisto had been.

Diablo watched her warily and Tavia found his gaze somewhat unnerving. With a face as bestial as his was, intelligence shouldn't have been visible in his eyes. However, his voice was what stopped her slow movement.

"So, you're the one who killed my brother, are you," he stated more than asked. "Maybe he didn't deserve to live if he got killed by some slip of a girl." His voice was deep and surprisingly warm. It wasn't something she had expected out of such a being. It was almost as disarming as Duriel's had been.

"I am," was Tavia's simple answer. She lightly planted her feet, staff held before her, getting ready to move if Diablo rushed her. For a long minute the demon looked at her before lowering himself to all fours. His shoulders shifted slightly and suddenly he was bounding forward with such speed that Tavia didn't have time to react properly. Diablo had landed and turned by the time Tavia realized half of her staff was missing. The end was a jagged mess of splinters. She hadn't felt anything other than the wind of his passing.

Diablo flashed a mouthful of sharp teeth at Tavia as she threw the splintered wood aside and pulled an extra wand she had from the small of her back. This time she saw the demon move. His legs bunched beneath him and as he launched himself forward she flung herself to the side. Pain lanced through her back from where his claws grazed her back but otherwise she had moved in time and had even managed to get a few ice attacks off. One had found its mark and when Tavia had recovered Diablo was still trying to get the layer of ice off of his face. While he was distracted she sent out a barrage of sharp ice. A few pierced the skin, but most just bounced off.

However, it was all she needed. By now the demon had recovered and turned glowing eyes back to her. In one hand the beginning of an attack starter to glow but Tavia was faster. The sorceress sent out her power in the form of ice to solidify the blood that was running from the wounds she had just inflicted. Diablo screamed in rage and pain and leapt at Tavia. Once again she was given no time to react. However, instead of just jumping over her like he had before, Diablo landed with his giant hands on Tavia's shoulders and his weight and momentum drove them both to the ground. Her last weapon was sent flying as she landed and bit out a bitter scream.

Diablo growled from his position on top of her and raised one taloned hand. His teeth were bared and she could see something working behind his eyes. Up close he was terrifying. Tavia shot a haphazard bolt into his stomach in an attempt to upset the demon's balance but it didn't work. If anything it only seemed to make him more angry. Tavia waited for him to strike but instead his hand relaxed and lowered. His claws traveled lightly down to her throat where he applied a slight pressure. Tavia lay completely still under him, afraid to move and drive the talons into her throat.

The corners of Diablo's mouth turned up slightly and Tavia was suddenly aware of the position she was in. When the two of them had fallen back her split skirt had gotten wound around her legs and had bunched up nearly to her waist. The demon's body was low over hers and she could feel the heat of him like a glove brushing over her body. To add to the fear was the fact that he was practically cupping one of her breasts with the hand that had the claws to her throat.

Diablo lowered his face and spoke into one of her ears. "I don't think you deserve a quick death. I want you to be humiliated, just like you have done to me and my brothers. You will die, however, not even death can save you from me. Your soul will come here and I will be able to torture you in death as well." He laughed and Tavia felt her stomach drop through the floor.

Only when his tongue brushed the shell of her ear did she start to struggle. Tavia moved, suddenly not afraid of the clawed hand and where it was, and pushed her hands frantically against the scaled skin of his chest. It was the struggling of a frightened woman, not a warrior, and got her nowhere.

Luckily for her, Diablo had moved his hand, otherwise she would have impaled herself on his long talons. Not so luckily, his hand had moved down to the chain maille shirt she was wearing. The demon held Tavia down with one hand and pulled a good portion of the links apart with the other. She jerked and gave a high pitched scream as the metal cut into her skin before giving under Diablo's strength. He gently rubbed his hands over the back of her arms, coating them with her own blood, and took a deep breath.

"You smell like fear," Diablo growled as he moved one blood coated hand over her stomach. The other worked at pulling the rest of her armor apart and throwing it to the side in sad piles of twisted metal.

Tavia was too afraid to reply and even if she could have found her voice she wasn't sure she would have been able to think of something to say. After all, what did you say to the demon about to kill you? 'Please let me go' didn't seem like it would work, especially since she had killed his oldest brother and had come to do the same to him.

Finally the chain maille was all thrown to the side and his fingers were playing with the metal piece she had covering her breasts. With a slight twist of his fingers the metal ring holding the two curved plates together broke and he dropped them to each side. For a second Tavia marveled that he hadn't cut her, seeing as how his nails were nearly two inches long. The thought was stopped dead when one hand grazed lightly over a cloth covered breast.

Tavia's body worked by pure instinct. Fighting was completely gone from her mind and the panic of flight had taken over. She brought her knees up against Diablo's stomach and pushed. He moved slightly but that was all. He was too strong.

Diablo's hands slowly pushed down the cloth covering her shoulders and chest. The fear built in the pit of Tavia's stomach and she knew he was doing it on purpose. Her fear added something to what he was doing and it disgusted her that she was giving into her dread so easily.

He lowered his head over one bared breast and ran his tongue over it. Tavia gave a yelp and tried to push herself into the floor even farther. It didn't work and she was afraid to struggle because of the sharp horn that was practically resting against her forehead. Diablo moved slightly and one of the horns growing out of the side of his head brushed her arm. She grabbed in and pushed with all of her might. Diablo lifted his head slightly and if he had had pupils Tavia would have been sure they were rolled up to look at her. For a long second he stared at her, so close she could have kissed him. One side of his mouth crooked up and he pushed his head down, driving home the point of just how weak she was compared to him. Still looking up at her, he licked her one final time, lowered his head the rest of the way, and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast. Tavia screamed and arched against him in pain, using his horns to get closer to him so he couldn't pull away and take a chunk of flesh with him.

Diablo lowered himself so that Tavia's back was once more against the ground and ran his tongue over her nipple in lazy circles. Tavia was still arched against him, her hips pressed against the swell of his chest, and one knee pressed against his lower stomach when his stomach contracted and she felt something brush her ankle. Tavia dropped her body partially and Diablo lowered himself even more so that he was almost laying on top of her. Tavia shivered even though it was unbearably warm in the room and this close to Diablo.

Tavia was suddenly reminded of a werewolf she had once fought against. When she had first seen it she had been so shocked that it had gotten the upper hand and tackled her. No one had ever told her that werewolves had genitalia. They had hung heavily between it's legs and when she had been tackled she had felt them pressed against her. Luckily for her she had been faster and stronger than the monster. She was not so lucky now, as she could feel Diablo's erection pressed against her

Diablo released her breast and lapped up the blood like a hungry puppy. There must have been a cauterizing agent in his saliva because when he stopped only the thinnest lines of blood were flowing from the teeth marks. Tavia looked up into the finely architectured ceiling of the Sanctuary and tried to breath steadily. Diablo's hand was traveling lower on her body and she could feel his claws lightly trailing over her skin. Eventually she was forced to let go of the horns and her arms flopped to her side, held there by the restrictive material of her shirt.

When Diablo pushed her legs open Tavia let him. He had already proven that he was stronger than her and she felt no need to make him hurt her anymore than he already planned to. The cloth and metal pieces around her hips went the same way her other clothing had and soon she was shivering on the stone floor almost completely naked.

Once she was bared to him Diablo slipped a finger into her. Tavia felt a sharp pain as Diablo's claws nicked and cut her and somehow she was able to keep any noise from escaping her lips. It was the hardest thing she had done in a long time. He curled his finger inside of her and this time she did scream as the claw ripped through her insides. She could feel herself bleeding and Diablo only confirmed it when he pulled his finger out of her and brushed it over her lips. Tavia looked at Diablo then. His expression was decidedly pleased and he looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her opening. At first he only nudged himself against her opening, gauging her reaction, but finally with one long stroke he pushed himself in as far as he would go.

Tavia screamed. He was huge. She had never felt so much pain in her life. He pulled out only slightly slower than he had entered before slamming himself back into her. Her body rocked and Tavia screamed again. It felt like he was tearing the cut he had made open and trying to burry himself in her intestines. After that it became a haze of pain. At some point she had grabbed one of his arms where it was propped by her head. His skin was exceedingly hard and even though she dug her nails into his arm she doubted he could feel it. Her throat was hoarse from screaming by the time she felt him start to shudder and finally release into her broken body.

He pulled out of her, leaving her empty and in pain. She was bleeding copiously, that much she was sure. Maybe if she was lucky she would bleed out before he could do anything else to her. Even now she could feel the lightness associated with blood loss. She was loosing consciousness and could see black spots forming over her vision. She let her head fall to the side and there was Diablo, watching her intently. Suddenly she was too weak to move and couldn't even look away so that Diablo's smug face wasn't the last thing she would see. She wanted to say something, curse him, but all that came out was a soft moan. Tavia saw Diablo's smirk grow before completely blacking out.

An indeterminable amount of time passed before she felt herself come back to. The first thing she noticed was that she was floating up. Her back was still to the floor and when she tried to sit up she flipped completely over. Diablo was below her, looking up. For a minute she thought maybe he had lied about being able to keep her after she had died and that she would indeed go to heaven. Just as she was about to float out of the Sanctuary Diablo lifted his hand and she felt something deep inside her chest stop her.

"No. You can't be that powerful," Tavia muttered mournfully as he lowered his hand and down she came. She floated straight to him and stopped when they were face to face.

Diablo smiled toothily at her and touched her face with a clawed hand. His nails were pressing so hard into her skin that she could feel them go through her skin and draw blood. Instinctively Tavia moved to push his hand away but she just passed through him. The horror dawned on the dead sorceress' face.

Diablo's smile slid into a satisfied smirk. "We are going to have so much fun together."


End file.
